A pesar de todo
by Mercury233Mizuno
Summary: Ema y Abby dos chicas completamente diferentes que se verán unidas por un inesperado giro del destino
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicos/cas de nuevo nos leemos hoy les dejo al 100% mio espero les guste.**

 **Título: A pesar de todo**

 **Prólogo**

Ema Montemayor una joven de 27 años, hija de una familia de elite y dedicada a la industria musical tenia lo que podría llamarse una situación difícil y no porque tuviera problemas económicos, bueno al menos esos ya no los tenía, pero si se había ganado la indiferencia de su familia cuando objeto por un matrimonio por convenio de parte de esta y como remate del asunto decidiera estudiar música en lugar de una carrera administrativa que le ayudara a dirigir el impero de su familia, algo que por cierto nunca estuvo en sus planes una vez que descubrió su amor y pasión por la música

Abigail Rivers una joven de 26 años, apasionada por la música pero dedicada a todo menos a eso, una chica con terribles problemas emocionales secuelas de serios conflictos con su familia, tal era su desorden emocional que su terapeuta había declarado en su historial que estaba propensa a tendencias suicidas en su mayor parte del tiempo temía que Abby pudiera hacerse daño; pues ya lo había hecho una vez en un pasado no muy lejano y temía que volviera a ocurrir, algo que sin ninguna duda debían evitar a toda costa. La vida de ambas chicas era un caos por distintos motivos, una era una obsesa del control y otra todo lo contrario, mientras una era una chica de negocios la otra era un desastre andante y no porque no fuera capaz de hacer nada sino porque sencillamente le había perdido fe a la vida y había aprendido a desconfiar de todo cuanto la rodeara.

Ema tenía problema con sus padres pero fuera de eso tenía lo que tenía bajo su control nunca permitiría que ellos se dispusieran a arreglarle la vida con ya habían intentado hacer una vez. Abby por otro lado era un total desastre en todo, menos en producir intereses fiables para la empresa de ecoturismo en la que trabajaba, llevaba las relaciones públicas del lugar y aunque personalmente fuera un asco las negociaciones en las que participaba siempre eran las mejores y más productivas. Codirigía la empresa con Katherine Ferman una de las únicas personas en la que podía confiar luego que sus padres le dieran la espalda al revelarles que le gustaban las chicas la única persona que estuvo con ella luego que le destrozaran la vida y pasara por aquel episodio suicida que si bien no se arrepentía por él ya que debido a eso había conocido a Julián Travis el joven practicante en ese momento que se había quedado cuidando de ella sin conocerla durante su estancia en el hospital en ese entonces, no era algo que estaba dispuesta a repetir.

El destino juega de muchas, en muchos casos inexplicables para nosotros pero en su lógica siempre todo tiene un motivo y razón de ser; y la vida de estas chicas estaba a punto de cambiar debido a un inesperado giro del destino.

 **Este es solo el inicio espero le haya gustado gracias por leer. Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 1 Un pequeño desastre

**Hola de nuevo chicos/cas aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la complicada historia de estas dos chicas espero que les guste la historia. Disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Capítulo 1. Un pequeño desastre**

'Ema Montemayor una de las propietarias de Dream Records confirmo en exclusiva la nueva gira de su cantante estrella a través del país'…, se escuchaba en las noticias hasta que el aparato en cuestión fue apagado.

\- Parece que estamos haciendo un gran trabajo con Camila, es la sensación del momento y lo mejor de todo es que sigue con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra- expresaba Jim con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

\- Definitivamente es una buena chica si sigue así llegara muy lejos, esperemos que no pierda el piso aunque dudo mucho que lo haga, es una buena chica como ya sabemos, además no creo que ni tú ni yo dejemos que eso le ocurra a Cammy quien es como una hermana pequeña para ambos, sin duda alguna haremos lo que sea para mantenerla a raya y protegerla de cualquier escándalo a su alrededor- decía Ema devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico pero hablando en tono serio. – Bueno Jimmy me tengo que ir, le prometí a Jenny que pasaría un rato con los niños del hogar- dijo recogiendo sus cosas y dispuesta a salir.

\- Tranquila yo te cubro, solo te llamare si surge algo que necesite la presencia de ambos, de lo contrario cierro yo- dijo el chico animándola a salir.

\- Ok gracias, por cierto- dijo deteniéndose de su camino hacia la puerta – Me dijo que te dijera que no te libraras, la próxima semana deberás hacer dos turnos en la guardería del hogar- dijo en tono divertido.

\- No me lo recuerdes, eso me pasa por hacerla enfadar, recuérdame nunca más volver a hacer eso, porque creo que la próxima vez haré algo más que solo cambiar pañales- dijo el chico fingiendo pánico.

\- ni que lo digas, todavía estoy esperando que alguno de los dos me diga que fue lo que paso para que se enfadara así; y si ya se al menos por ahora no me dirás nada así que mejor me voy- dijo la chica – Nos vemos luego me llamas si algo surge- se despidió Ema antes de salir y subir al ascensor que estaba abierto frente a su despacho, una vez ahí pulso el botón que la llevaría hasta el estacionamiento, cuando las puestas del aparato se abrieron camino hasta su auto y después de dejar sus cosas en la parte trasera de este se dispuso a marcharse rumbo al 'Hogar Infantil St. James' donde ella y Jimmy su mejor amigo y socio eran los principales benefactores de este aunque nadie parecía saberlo.

Parecía una tarde tranquila y bien iluminada no parecía haber rastro alguno de tormenta, por lo que intuía podría llevar a los chicos más grandes a dar un paseo por el parque para que se distrajeran un rato de sus labores del hogar. Ella y Jimmy pasaban mucho tiempo de calidad con los chicos pese a sus ocupadas apretadas agendas siempre procuraban tener una brecha de espacio ya fuera el uno o el otro para poder estar con los niños. El Hogar St. James había sido el hogar de Jimmy en sus primeros años hasta que fue adoptado por una buena pareja que le dio un familia, al crecer conoció a Ema durante su estancia en la universidad, llevaban la misma carrera y compartían la misma pasión por la música, se hicieron buenos amigos compartieron sus historias y se volvieron imparables al punto que todos en la universidad creían que eran pareja, al finalizar sus estudios decidieron implementar el proyecto de crear juntos un sello discográfico y convertirlo en el mejor, algo que sin duda a la fecha estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

Iba pensando en sus cosas mientras conducía en lo que era su vida, en lo que se había convertido y en todo lo que le faltaba por hacer, estaba pensando en realizar un acto benéfico donde los fondos recaudados fueran destinados al Hogar St. James cuando de repente no fue consciente de los cambios de luces en un semáforo pasándose el alto que ya marcaba la luz roja y llevándose por delante la llanta trasera de una Kawasaki Ninja que no vio salir de ningún lado, dejando entre ver el cuerpo del piloto salir disparado por los aires, lo que le helo el sentido, frenó en seco al momento del impacto, una vez se detuvo el vehículo salió y corrió donde estaba tirado el piloto; quedando sorprendida al ver el cuerpo de este y ver que era una chica.

\- Es una chica- trajo sus pensamientos en voz alta - Dios dime que no la mate- se decía a sí misma, mientras se acercaba par retirar el casco y comprobar su pulso – 'Cielos es hermosa' pensó 'Que diablos piensas Ema concéntrate' se reprendió al mismo tiempo que comprobaba el pulso de la chica inconsciente sobre la calle. A pesar de llevar el casco debido a la velocidad que llevaba la moto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, además de una herida poco profunda sobre su ceja izquierda causada por la visera que se había roto con el impacto. Al parecer el golpe le había causado una conmoción que le hizo perder el sentido, al comprobar que la chica respiraba saco su móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para llamar a una ambulancia, para su suerte era una tarde tranquila no había muchos curiosos pues aun todos debían estar en labores. Se quedo cerca de la chica mientras esperaba a la ambulancia logro acomodar la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas para separarla de duro concreto, una vez ahí se le quedo mirando como hipnotizada era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así dejo una suave caricia por su rostro y luego negó con la cabeza y mientras esperaba con la chica en su regazo revisaba sus cosas para ver si lograba identificarla, encontró su identificación y con ella supo su nombre encontró su móvil pero no pudo ver nada más que el salva pantallas pues está bloqueado pero la imagen que surgió dejo muy en claro su gusto por las chicas.

\- Vaya sorpresa – Exclamo al ver la imagen, bueno al menos lo positivo era que sabia su nombre. Durante la espera también llamo una grúa para que fuera por su auto y la motocicleta, también se dispuso llamar a Jenny la directora del hogar para explicarle el motivo por el cual no podría llegar, pasado un rato la ambulancia llego u no de los paramédicos le hizo una serie rutinal de preguntas que ella contesto sin ningún problema, uno de ellos le dijo que debían esperar que ella despertara para ver si ella establecía demanda o llegaban a un acuerdo amistoso peo mientras tanto no podía salir de la ciudad.

\- No tengo ningún problema con eso – Les contesto – No pensó apartarme de su lado, iré con ustedes y esperare en el hospital- volvió a decir al paramédico con quien hablaba quien solo asintió y le permitió subir a la ambulancia, ya en ella solo pudo observar al personal médico que atendía a la chica; en un inesperado segundo su mirada se clavo en el rostro dormido de ella examinanda de forma inconsciente cada rasgo, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente, pues nunca le había pasado nada igual con ninguna chica, ya que ella siempre había tenido novios y jamás se había sentido atraída por una mujer, al menos que ella recordará eso nunca le había pasado, recordaba haber sentido cariño por sus amigas y admiración por grande mujeres triunfadoras que eran una inspiración para las demás, pero de eso a sentir atracción física, bueno ya si era sincera con ella misma aquella chica había despertado más que eso en ella, había despertado su libido algo que ya consideraba perdido 'ilógico' pensó. Eso la confundía, además que era algo que no podría aceptar e voz alta ante nadie o bueno eso era lo que creía, recordemos que en lo que podría ser y es cualquier cosa puede pasar si el destino juega sus cartas con nosotros. Bueno el asunto es que es algo que nunca le había pasado y tampoco había esperado le pasara jamás. Cuando llegaron al hospital la hicieron ir a la sala de espera y le dijeron que esperara que el médico de guardia terminara de revisar a la paciente.

\- Srita. Montemayor – la llamo el médico al cabo de unos minutos – Soy el Dr. Julián Travis, la Srita. Rivers estará bien, tardara un poco en despertar pero creemos que no tendrá ningún problema severo y…

\- Creemos? – pregunto interrumpiendo al médico – cómo que creen son médicos no deberían estar seguros si tendrá o no alguna complicación? – volvió a preguntar entre molesta y preocupada, a lo que el médico solo pudo observar.

\- Tranquilícese Srita., no podemos asegurarle nada porque no somos adivinos, nada en la medicina es seguro y los golpes en la cabeza no son fáciles de diagnosticar- le dijo sonriente el Dr., en afán de que se tranquilizara – El tipo de golpe ella recibió es muy impredecible, debemos esperar a que despierte para revisarla completamente y dar un diagnostico seguro, así que por ahora solo podemos esperar a que despierte y esperar que en trauma del golpe no haya causado una complicación – concluyo el médico.

\- Qué clase de complicaciones podría presentar? – Pregunto con verdadera preocupación – Quiero decir en el mejor y peor de los casos que es lo que se debe esperar? – especifico su pregunta.

\- Entiendo su preocupación en el peor de los casos usted podría…

\- Eso no me interesa Dr. Travis, lo que interesa es lo que pueda pasarle a ella, todo lo demás es irrelevante en este momento lo único que me importa es que ella esté bien – interrumpió la joven nuevamente apuntando con preocupación sus prioridades acción que no paso desapercibida para el DR.

\- Admirable Srita. Montemayor – dijo el Dr. – Otro cualquiera en su caso hubiera salido huyendo – apunto – Acompáñeme a mi consulta – la invito luego haciendo un gesto para que le acompañara. Al llegar a la consulta la hizo sentarse frente al escritorio y la hizo esperar mientras el salía, al regresar traía en sus manos el expediente que acababa de abrirle a Abby en el hospital.

\- Primero que nada vamos a arreglar esto – dijo el médico rompiendo la hoja de ingreso.

\- Pero que hace? – pregunto Ema incrédula ante tal acción.

\- Bueno Srita. Montemayor…

\- Ema – dijo como acto de reflejo – Llaméeme Ema por favor – pidió amablemente.

\- De acuerdo Ema – dijo el médico en el mismo tono – Se que lo que acabo de hacer no se ve muy bien – continuo señalando la hoja ahora hecha pedazos sobre su escritorio. – Pero puedo ver claramente que es una buena persona, está más preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a la Srita. Rivers que por lo que la policía pueda poner en el informe de usted – dijo en tono serio y al ver que la chica ponía cara de confusión continuó – Ema voy a explicarle lo que puede pasar aun poniendo en riesgo que mi superior se entere, primero lo que pasaría en caso de demanda seria que usted iría a prisión, pero no hablaremos de eso llenare el formato de inscripción de forma en que no puedan hacer eso pero será usted quien cuide de la Srita. Rivers en el peor de los casos – dijo el Dr.

\- Qué quiere decir con eso? – pregunto Ema confusa.

\- Bien vera en el mejor de los casos la Srita. Rivers puede despertar únicamente con una fuerte jaqueca y una leve contusión que podría causarle una breve desorientación, pero sin nada más que no pudiera dejarle esclarecer que esto fue un accidente que bien pudo haber sido culpa de ambas – comenzó a explicar – En el peor de los casos la Srita. Rivers puede despertar con una amnesia a causa del trauma recibido, lo que para usted lo complicaría todo lo que no creo muy justo – dijo el médico a Ema que estaba escuchando absorta la explicación de este, si bien estaba preocupada por la chica también era cierto que no podía tener complicaciones tan grandes y menos involucradas con la policía, eso no le vendría nada bien debido a su posición.

\- Y que es lo que sugiere que haga? Por qué dudo qué lo que me quiera decir sea que salga huyendo, algo que jamás haría; pero que por lo que ha dicho anteriormente tampoco lo creo – dijo un tanto insegura de que decir.

\- Bueno como ya le dije he visto que es una persona noble, no le sugeriría algo así además con eso también yo estaría arriesgando mi empleo – dijo el médico – además le sugerido que sea usted quien cuide ella para evitar todos eso altibajos…

\- Cómo sugiere que haga eso? - pregunto interrumpiendo al médico.

\- A eso iba lo que hare será como ya le he dicho antes rellenar el formato de la hoja de ingreso, solo que esta vez usted aparecerá como único contacto de la Srita. Rivers, aparecerá como su prometida – mientras dejaba que Ema procesara lo que acababa de decirle él se dispuso a llenar el formulario de ingreso y no fue hasta que lo hubo terminado que Ema reaccionó.

\- No puede hacer eso – dijo sin más – Cómo puede saber si no sé despertará recordando todo, no complicaría eso más las cosas? Además nunca he estado con una mujer, no sabría que hacer – dijo una muy alterada Ema.

\- Tranquila Ema – decía el médico – Yo soy amigo de Abby – soltó de repente intentando calmar a la chica frente a él, al ver la perplejidad de esta continuó – Cielos es una suerte que este de guardia sino todo esto si sería un verdadero lío para usted, ya que estaría en la estación de policía en lugar de estar en mi consulta – agregaba en tono divertido.

\- Bueno eso explica ero no se enfadara ella por hacerle algo así – pregunto dudosa.

\- Se sentirá confusa y enfadada al principio, pero no hará nada estúpido, sabrá que lo he hecho por algún motivo y no dirá nada, no sé preocupe seré yo quien hable con ella – dijo el médico.

\- Por qué hace esto en realidad? – Pregunto curiosa – No me conoce y dudo que sea porque le parezco buena persona – agregó.

\- Bueno por qué conozco a Abby y este accidente puede que haya sido más su culpa que suya Ema – explico Travis.

\- Qué se supone que eso significa? – Pregunto más seria y calmada.

\- qué es una imprudente a la hora de conducir esa cosa – dijo en tono enfadado soltando toda representación de ser un médico profesional y actuando más como un amigo preocupado algo que a Ema no se le fue por alto. Bebía tener alrededor de unos treinta y tantos y que debido a sus rasgos tan parecidos cualquiera diría que era su hermano mayor. Al final de todo lo único que tenía claro es que tenía un serio problema y sabía que solo podía complicársele más en lugar de esclarece, aún más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pues se había puesto en lugar del chico ya que ella también tenía amigos por los que se preocupaba de la misma manera que el Dr. Julián Travis lo hacía por Abby.

\- De acuerdo Dr. Travis – dijo sin saber muy bien como seguir – Si ella despierta y está bien usted habla con ella, sino… bueno ya veremos cómo sale esto, solo espero no arrepentirme después – concluyo tendiendo su mano para sellar el trato.

Se estrecharon las manos y volvieron a salir rumbo a la habitación de Abby para verificar si seguía dormida o si ya había despertado. Los nervios de Ema eran un caos, se había despertado y comenzado su día como todos y debido a un inesperado giro de 180° a lo que ella había catalogado como 'un pequeño desastre', que podría dejarle recuerdos divertidos para el futuro o podría destruir su vida y todo por lo que había luchado…

 **Espero le haya gustado Gracias por leer!**

 **Espero sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones sobre esta historia. Hasta Pronto!**


	3. Chapter 2 Complicaciones

**Hola chicos/cas les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia espero les guste el giro que lleva esta narrativa, les dejo lean...**

 **Capítulo 2. Complicaciones**

Llegaron a la habitación de Abby y al entrar pudieron ver que estaba despierta, para tantear el terreno y prácticamente para comenzar a examinarla Julián comenzó a tratarla de manera formal, sabía que si ella estaba bien lo retaría por tratarla con tal formalismo, sino iba a necesitar la ayuda de Ema para poder cuidar de ella; Abby o tenía más familia que todos sus amigos y aunque sabía que todos estarían dispuestos a hacerse cargo de la situación y cuidar de ella, pero si no les recordaba ya que podrían meter la pata al querer ayudarle a recordar, lo único que podrían lograr sería frustrarla en su intento a la hora de 'te acuerdas de esto o de aquello' y eso era algo que quería evitar; así que pensó que alguien que no conociera su historia podría ser la mejor ayuda, así Abby podría estar tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez sería bueno que olvidara con suerte olvidaría todo lo malo que había vivido aunque fuera por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para que aprendiera a confiar y a hacer feliz nuevamente. No sabía porque pero creía firmemente que Ema Montemayor podría hacerlo y que tal vez solo tal vez Abby podría ensañarle alguna que otra cosa a ella también.

\- Srita. Rivers, veo que esta despierta cómo se siente? - comenzó el Dr., preparándose para lo que pudiera venir de la chica en la camilla.

\- Qué cómo me siento? Qué pregunta más estúpida no cree? – Espeto con enfado – Esto es un hospital no? Si estuviera bien no estaría aquí y tampoco tuviera esta conversación con usted – concluyo, Ema solo observaba a la chica y su forma defensiva de hablar 'Sera así siempre?' se pregunto era una pregunta cuya respuesta estaba segura tarde o temprano conocería.

Por otro lado Julián se había quedado pensativo la forma en que se refirió a él le dio la pauta que algo no estaba bien y que Abby no lo reconocía e indago un poco más para saber qué tan profundo era el trauma, además estaba seguro que tendría que lidiar con una amnésica Abigail Rivers algo que sin duda iba a provocarle muchos dolores de cabeza, sí su amiga estando bien era todo un caso de complicaciones debido a su forma de ser y su carácter de mil demonios, sabía que estando con fusa y desorientada debido a esa situación sería peor.

\- Puede decirme lo último que recuerda antes de despertar aquí Srita. Rivers? – pregunto con profesionalismo intentando ocultar su preocupación por ella, observo como el gesto del rostro de Abby cambiaba y pasaba de molestia a confusión y de esta a enfado al no poder recordar. – Puede recordar el motivo por el cual se encuentra en esta habitación de hospital? Volvió a preguntar y siguió observando a la chica mientras intercalaba su mirada entre ella y Ema, al final se percató que la última se había dado cuenta enseguida del diagnóstico que él daría y le decía que no haría ni diría nada hasta que fuera pertinente hacerlo – Srita. Rivers necesito que conteste mis preguntas – la presionó para que respondiera.

\- Cariño respóndele al Dr. Travis para que acabe de revisarte y vea si puedo llevarte a casa – intervino Ema el ver que al ver que la chica respondería con alguna impertinencia en lugar de responder las preguntas como era debido.

Abby ni siquiera había reparado en su existencia ante que hablara y cuando lo hizo y volteo a verla con cara de 'Quien demonios eres tú y por qué diablos me llamas cariño' pero aun con su cara de enfado y confusión pudo percibir que la miraba con cierta curiosidad e interés, dejando en claro que al menos sus gusto no se habían visto afectados por el trauma en la cabeza.

\- Haber de acuerdo – dijo exasperada – no logro recordar por qué o cómo llegue aquí, no logro recordar quien eres tú ni por qué me llamas cariño, NO LOGRO RECORNADA ANTES DE DESPERTAR EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! Grito eso último llena de frustración, la verdad era que si recordaba muchas cosas pero nada que ella quisiera recordar. Ema sabía que estaba asustada y confusa por más que lo intentara ocultar ella lo sabía y percibió que el Dr. Travis estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella y abrazarla, al ver eso fue ella quien se acercó y la acuno en sobre su pecho, sabía que para lo segundo nunca encontraría respuesta. Pero haría lo posible por evitarle el mayor dolor posible ante su confusión, no sabía por qué pero Abigail Rivers acababa de despertar en ella sensaciones y emociones que jamás hubiese creído que conocería.

\- Calma cariño – le susurró al oído mientras la apretaba contra sí – Todo estará bien, lo prometo – volvió a decir de la misma forma, Julián observo la escena y vio que por algún motivo Abby se relajaba en brazos de Ema, algo raro a su parecer pues siempre les costaba mucho lograr calmarla una vez que se alteraba.

\- Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó mientras seguía extrañamente cómoda en brazos de aquella desconocida – Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera sé quién eres tú? – volvió a preguntar mientras sentía como la otra chica apretaba más su abrazo, lo que hizo que ella soltara su postura defensiva y rodeara su cintura aferrándose a esa chica que la sostenía con tanta seguridad y firmeza, lo que no paso desapercibido ni para Ema ni para el Dr.

\- Srita. Rivers tuvo un accidente de moto colisionó contra el auto de la Srita. Montemayor, donde recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que le esta ocasionando la falta de memoria, pero no debe preocuparse recuperara sus recuerdos con el tiempo pero deberá tener paciencia - dijo el Dr., de manera cauta.

\- Qué no me preocupe – espeto soltándose de repente exaltando a Ema quién sintió una inexplicable sensación de vacío ante tal acción – Qué no me preocupe y tenga paciencia dice cuando estoy en esta situación por la culpa de no sé quién y además quién diablos es la Srita Montemayor? Cómo es qué sí causo mi accidente no está aquí al menos para cerciorarse que no me mató, no ya sé – decía irónica – De seguro debe ser una de esas hijitas de familia que está esperando que papi venga a sacarla del apuro en él está metida - despotricaba con ironía y enfado.

\- Para empezar estoy aquí – dijo Ema – Y no pienso ir a ningún lado, para terminar puede que venga de una familia bien pero resuelvo mis propios problemas no espero sentada que nadie lo haga por mí – contestaba tajante, dolida y molesta por los comentarios de la chica, aunque si bien era cierto que entendía su reacción, hasta este momento Ema seguía sentada sobre la camilla de Abby pero debido a las palabras de la chica se levantó casi de inmediato, al terminar de decir lo que dijo Abby volteo a ver y al ver que se apartaba de su lado sintió sin saber la misma inexplicable sensación de vacío que había embargado a Ema hacía un instante.

\- Tú? Pe… pero… tú… tú eres… - balbuce sin saber que agregar, sin terminar una fase lógica.

\- Ema Montemayor la persona que por accidente golpeó tu motocicleta – dijo la chica – Además de tu prometida, bueno ex prometida de hecho – concluyo lo último que dijo hizo que Abby la viera con seriedad e hizo que el Dr., se asustara haciéndolo pensar que tal vez no le ayudaría con Abby.

\- Cómo que ex prometida, es por qué yo…

\- Terminamos hace aproximadamente un mes – dijo interrumpiendo a Ema y sorprendiéndose de soltar semejante mentira con tanta naturalidad y más aún porque estaba dispuesta a seguir – El destino es complejo y muy extraño me llevo contigo donde y cuando menos me lo esperaba – eso no era mentira solo había acomodado los hecho para que fueran parte de esta – No creí que podría cruzarme contigo y menos que lo haría de esta manera, Lo siento mucho Abby – concluyo la chica termino sin saber que más agregar, no todo era mentira lo único que lo era eso de ser su prometida, pero por otro lado era lo que realmente sentía, realmente esperaba y deseaba haber conocido Abby en otras circunstancias lejos de todas aquellas COMPLICACIONES.

 **Bueno chicos/cas espero les haya gustado este breve capítulo... Gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios y opiniones no duden son bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta para seguir desenvolviendo la. Gracias otra vez por leer Hasta Pronto...**


	4. Chapter 4 Es una locura!

**Hola chicos/cas le traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, en lo personal me gusta mucho como va evolucionando y mas por la respuesta tan positiva que he tenido de su parte. Perdón por la demora la idea era subir el capítulo antes de Navidad pero tuve un atraso al igual que con mi otra historia, pero ya estamos aquí una vez más espero que disfruten Este capítulo y nuevamente para aquellos que ya leyeron mi otra historia y para aquellos que no aunque con atraso FELIZ NAVIDAD ! y muchas Bendiciones a todos.**

 **Capítulo 3. Es una locura**

Durante unos instantes la habitación quedo en silencio, Ema no supo que más decir, Abby estaba mentalmente aturdida y el Dr. Travis incrédulo a lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, a pesar de no conocerse Ema tenía dominio sobre Abby algo que ninguno esperaba y más aún cuando Ema había dicho que no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de relaciones.

\- Abby… Quiero decir Srita Rivers – dijo el médico – Fuera tan amable de decirnos que es lo último que recuerda – pregunto sereno observando a la chica.

\- Salí a un pub, me aburrí y fui a casa, luego estaba en la cornisa del edificio donde vivo y… - Abby de detuvo cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que iba a decir, casi se lazaba de la cornisa Julián sabía cómo terminaba la historia y al mismo tiempo comprendió por qué Abby se acordaba de quien era pero parecía no conocerlo a él, pues lo conoció justo después de ese episodio y comprendió también que sí Ema iba a ayudarle a cuidar de Abby debía decirle contarle unas cuantas cosas para que resultara más fácil y creíble el hecho que estaban o habían estado juntas.

\- No se preocupe es suficiente – dijo el médico al ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga, sabía que no eran buenos recuerdos los que se habían quedado con ella por alguna extraña razón creía que Ema sería capaz de lidiar con ello – Le haremos un chequeo general y si no hay más de lo que hemos visto podrá llevarla a casa Srita Montemayor – concluyó volviéndose a Ema – Mientras le hacen el chequeo le daré unas indicaciones para que pueda sobre llevar esto – le dijo a Ema la cual asintió sin más.

\- Un segundo… Cómo es posible que no la recuerde? – soltó de repente y señalo a Ema quien palideció de inmediato sin saber que decir o hacer.

\- Bueno porque en ocasiones como esta nuestro cerebro elige olvidar ciertas cosas, ya sea porque son muy dolorosas para seguir recordándolas o porque simplemente se nos da la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo – aclaró el médico.

\- Olvidar cosas dolorosas – murmuro – Lastima seguir recordando toda esa basura, lamento mucho no acordarme de ti Ema – dijo en tono solemne lo que toco muy profundo a Ema, pues escuchar su nombre en labios de Abby había sido para ella como una leve caricia de disculpa por no recordarle.

\- Tranquila amor – dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma por su forma tan natural de dirigirse a ella – Verás como todo esto pronto termina y vuelves a ser como eras – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la sien.

\- Mandare a alguien para que la lleve a realizarse los estudios, mientras tanto nosotros hablamos Srita Montemayor – dijo el médico mientras salían ambos de la habitación.

\- Te iras conmigo a mi departamento ahí cuidare de ti – Dijo Ema dejándole una tierna caricia en la mejilla a lo que Abby solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar ese extraño pero cálido contacto.

\- Cómo es posible que mi cerebro no se acuerde de ti, pero mi cuerpo si reaccione a ti – dijo abriendo los ojos y calvando su mirada con la de la chica que la veía de manera dulce y tierna.

\- No lo sé Abby – dijo su nombre en un susurro y acerco su rostro dejando un dulce y tierno beso sobre los labios de una sorprendida Abby – Iré con el médico dijo al ver llegar a los enfermeros que la llevarían a hacerse el chequeo – Luego nos iremos a casa – volvió a besarla y salió rumbo al consultorio del Dr. Julián Travis, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un gran lío pero después de tomar coraje y besar a Abby era algo que ya no le importaba en absoluto.

\- 'Como es posible que mi cerebro no se acuerde de ti, pero mi cuerpo si reaccione a ti' – había dicho – y yo digo que como es posible que reacciones conmigo si ni siquiera me conoces – meditaba en voz alta mientras caminaba hacía la consulta del Dr. Travis – Esto es una locura, por no mencionar que ella me atrae más de lo que me gustaría o pudiera imaginar que podría llegarme a gustar una mujer, cielos espero que esto no se desborde por qué no podría soportar que ella me odiara por esto, demonios y no sé porque sigue importándome lo que pueda pasarle o sentir por mí – No paraba de meditar mientras caminaba y cuando se percató ya estaba frente a la consulta del médico amigo de Abby

\- Srita Montemayor, quiero decir Ema – Gracias – le dijo mientras mostraba una melancólica sonrisa.

\- De nada – dijo la chica como si nada hubiera pasado – Ahora dígame en que me he metido? – preguntó en voz seria casi fría, el joven médico asintió.

\- Ven voy a contarte porque te pedí que hicieras algo como esto – dijo señalando una silla frente a su escritorio para que se sentara – Sé que no será fácil para ti pero puedo ver que ella no te es indiferente y eso tal vez te ayude un poco a sobre llevar esto que te he pedido – comenzó el joven – Como ya te dije antes soy amigo de Abby, de hecho Abby es como una hermana para mí, la conocí aquí en el hospital, específicamente en el área de psiquiatría – Ema prestaba atención a lo que el médico le decía y eso último sin duda la alerto.

\- Que quiere decir? Que no está bien de la cabeza? – pregunto dutativa.

\- Tranquila no está loca, bueno tal vez un poco pero no como crees – dijo el chico con una cómica sonrisa que hizo que Ema se relajara un poco.

\- Por favor continúe – pidió más tranquila sin saber porque acababan de decirle que su falsa prometida había estado recluida en el área de psiquiatría de un hospital y ella se quedaba como si no le hubieran dicho nada.

\- La internaron por tendencia suicida…

\- Cómo dice? Qué ella intento matarse? Cómo rayos paso eso? – interrumpió e interrogo Ema a Travis.

\- Algo así tenía mucha tendencia a lastimarse – continuo – Mira Ema ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, pertenece a una familia bien, bueno si quieres llamarla de alguna manera, pero si buscas a sus padres y les preguntas por su hija te dirán que no existe; técnicamente la repudiaron desde el día que les dijo que le gustaban las chicas y que no estaba dispuesta a fingir ser quien no era. Sus padres la rechazaron casi al instante, eso, eso la deprimió mucho y casi se derrumba, es muy lista sabes al ver el rechazo de sus padres se fue de casa y consiguió una beca para la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo, logro establecerse en un complejo de departamentos donde conoció a Cat una de sus vecinas y que es quien técnicamente le salvo la vida al impedir que saltara de la cornisa del edificio donde viven – Julián hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos como queriendo evitar imaginar aquella escena dio un profundo respiro y continuo – Creo que me adelante mucho, pues antes de eso en su tiempo libre conducía su motocicleta como una loca buscando quien le pasara por encima, buscaba aventuras de manera consecutiva y cada vez más seguidas para intentar llenar su soledad, quizá era una forma de buscar a quien realmente la entendiera y aceptara tal y como es, iba a cada pub que se le cruzara y siempre terminaba en trifulcas y herida, grave o leve pero era cosa que no le importaba, pero desde que conoció a Cat tiende a estar más tranquila; Cat tiene una niña de la cual es madrina y yo el padrino por insistencia de Cat, si te soy sincero creo que con Abby más que nada lo hizo para darle un poco de sentido a la su existencia, esa niña es como una luz para ella hasta ahora esa niña ha sido el freno que la detiene cuando intenta descarriarse, pero si somos realistas la niña no siempre la detendrá. Y bueno no sé porque pero la forma en que la miras me dice tú podrías ser lo que ella realmente necesita y lo que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo – concluyo el joven médico.

\- Y eso último que se supone que significa? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No lo sé Ema – dijo sinceramente – realmente no lo sé, lo único sé es que de alguna manera tú podrías enseñarle a confiar de nuevo, podrías enseñarle a amar – dijo sin más como si comentara el clima.

\- Cómo dice, es que está loco? – espeto la chica – Ni siquiera la conozco, ella no me conoce, como se supone que va a confiar en quien no conoce? – espetaba Ema alterada y frustrada.

\- Ya te lo dije Ema no lo sé y sé que es una tontería pero es una corazonada, tú podrías ser la oportunidad que ella necesita para cambiar; tengo la fuerte impresión que podrás dominarla y hacerla sentar cabeza, estoy seguro que podrás hacer que olvide su afán por hacerse daño, y por favor no vuelva a preguntar cómo lo sé o cómo puedo estar seguro por qué es algo que ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo sé; y si ya sé que es un disparate, que no la conoces, ni a mí tampoco y que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto tan descabellado pero…, pero por lo que más quieras ayúdame a ayudarle a superar su pasado, ayúdame a regalarle un futuro sin sombras Ema – Pidió en suplica y esperanzado ya no el médico sino el amigo de Abby.

\- Es una locura, lo sabe verdad? – Pregunto a Travis seria y algo temerosa y él solo pudo asentir – ES UNA LOCURA, una completa locura y no sé porque pero acepto Dr. Travis, acepto cuidar de Abby – dijo en tono seguro y decidido. No dejando dudas que se arriesgaría por un incierto que podría o no volverse importante para ella, sino porque talvez se volviera los más importante de toda su vida…

 **Bueno chicas/cos hasta aquí con el capítulo espero subir la próxima actualización antes de fin de año como regalo de año nuevo para ustedes espero poder tenerlo a tiempo. Gracias por leer espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5 No puedo recordarte

**Hola chicos/cas empieza un nuevo año y quiero desearles a todos que disfruten al lado de sus eres queridos. Que el año que comienza se al inicio de muchas cosas buenas, que sea un un mejor y más prospero año que el anterior. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 4. No puedo recordarte**

 **Siempre en el consultorio del Dr. Travis…**

\- No sé qué pueda salir de todo esto, pero al igual que a usted ella me importa, no sé porque nace en mí el sentimiento de cuidar de ella, esperemos que esto no se desborde y perdamos más de lo que debamos – dijo la chica entono seguro pero con mirada angustiada.

\- No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí, créeme lo único que quiero es que ella pueda recuperar la alegría y los motivos necesarios para vivir sin que siga haciéndose daño a sí misma – agradeció el médico – Mira ya sé que no parezco el médico convencional y bueno mi apariencia no ayuda mucho dado que soy más joven de lo que debería por el tipo de carrera que tengo, pero fui dotado con buen cerebro y eso me ayudo a saltarme unos años entre primaria y segundaria y a terminar antes la carrera de medicina, así procuro no aparentar ser el típico médico arrogante y prepotente no me gusta que mis pacientes se sientan incomodos más cuando en su mayoría son mucho mayores que yo me gusta que me tengan confianza eso hace la relación médico-paciente mucho mejor – aclaro el Dr.

\- De acuerdo, no dije nada pero si lo pensé – dijo Ema con una jovial sonrisa.

\- Iré a que preparen el alta de Abby, luego llamare a Cat para que prepare unas cosas de Abby para después hacértelas llegar – dijo el chico.

\- De acuerdo Dr. – dijo la chica – Pero antes de que algo más ocurra, puede decirme que tengo que decirle si comienza a preguntar cosas del pasado, un pasado que no existe, ni existió, no se me da bien mentir pero por alguna razón responderle a ella no es un problema, aunque creo que no debería responder a nada, de hecho es lo que haré, intentaré evadir respuestas lo más que pueda, Dios no soportaría que me odiara después de esto – divago un poco y le tendió una tarjeta con sus datos al buen Dr., para que pudiera hacer llegar las cosa de Abby a su departamento, luego salieron de la consulta en busca de quien a partir de ese momento a la vista de todos sería su chica.

En el transcurso entre la espera del alta de Abby y de que esta se preparara para salir Ema llamo a Jim para que fuera al hospital a recogerlas, el chico al escuchar donde estaba se alarmó pero se tranquilizó un poco cuando ella le dio los por menores de la situación, la conclusión 'Que estaba loca!', por aceptar ese disparate, pero también si era sincero con sigo mismo le picaba la curiosidad por saber y entender porque Ema había aceptado semejante locura. Abby salió de su habitación acompañada por el Dr. Travis se acercaron a Ema y este le dio las indicaciones de los medicamentos que le habían suministrado a Abby, aclarado todo se dirigieron a la salida donde un ansioso Jim las esperaba, el chico al ver a Ema se acercó a ella la abrazo y luego al separarse se quedó mirándole como inspeccionando que realmente estaba bien. Sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Abby quien lo veía entre irritada y confusa.

\- No me veas así – le dijo el chico a Abby – aunque recordaras todo tampoco me conocerías…

\- Jim – interrumpió Ema a su impertinente amigo.

\- Tranquila Em solo voy a aclararle las cosas para ahorrarle un dolor de cabeza innecesario – le dijo a Ema – Soy James pero puedes decirme Jim todos lo hacen – se presentó tendiéndole la mano – Soy uno de los mejores amigos de Ema – concluyo sonriéndole.

\- Abby Rivers – dijo la chica simulando una sonrisa que estaba lejos de sentir – Por qué dices que aunque recordara todo no sabría quién eres, se supone que eres amigo de mi prometida no se supone debería conocerte? – pregunto dutativa.

\- Si deberías - dijo el otro tan tranquilo mientras que a Ema se le iban los colores – El hecho es que estuve lejos una temporada y Ema te tenía bien escondida porque nunca te mencionó, créeme que al verte creo que lo hizo con toda intención – dijo el chico aliviando la tensión de una y la curiosidad de la otra – Bien niñas vámonos a casa – dijo mientras se movía para dejarlas andar primero, abrió la puerta trasera del coche y ambas subieron una vez todo dentro se dispusieron a tomar camino.

\- Con el vámonos a quieres decir que también vives ahí? – pregunto Abby al chico captando inmediatamente la atención de los otros dos dentro del coche.

\- Si, por el momento si – contesto tranquilo sin percatarse del enojo de Abby a la que no le gustaba que su prometida viviera con ese chico ni con ningún otro si era sincera.

\- Hace cuanto que viven juntos? – pregunto con hastío.

\- Tranquila hermosa Ema es como una hermana para mí, créeme nunca podría verla de otra manera – aclaro el chico al ver el mal humor de Abby reflejado en el retrovisor.

\- Ni yo podría verlo de otra forma – añadió Ema quien no había dicho nada desde que subieron al coche pero que en ese momento se encontraba tomando la mano de la otra chica y dejando una tierna caricia en ella, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

\- Lo que sucede es que mi departamento está siendo remodelado por lo que esta inhabitable, mientras tanto invadí el espacio de Ema así que les daré que ver los próximos 3 días –a añadió el chico para terminar de aflojar la tensión que se había formado en la parte trasera del coche.

\- Espero que no te moleste, pero te quedaras conmigo en mi habitación – dijo Ema a Abby – El departamento solo tiene dos habitaciones y al menos que quieras compartir habitación con Jim pues…, bueno no sé tú eliges – dijo en tono divertido mientras seguía acariciando la mano de 'su chica'.

\- Cómo dices? – pregunto Abby pues estaba más atenta al agarre de la mano de Ema sobre la suya que a cualquier otra cosa, Abby se había quedado ensimismada con aquella pequeña caricia que perdió el hilo de la conversación que giraba en su entorno.

\- Decía que compartirás habitación conmigo – se escuchó decir desde el asiento del conductor.

\- De ninguna manera – objeto inmediatamente – Antes preferiría dormir en la bañera – espeto.

\- Tranquila cariño – dijo Ema dejando la caricia para dejar en su lugar un ligero apretón – Jim no hablaba en serio esta tomándote el pelo, parece que no me has escuchado cuando te dije que te quedarías conmigo – volvió a decir retomando la caricia al ver que la otra se relajaba.

\- Aah – fue todo lo que pudo decir, - Abby se había dado cuenta que cuando Ema la tocaba perdía toda capacidad de decir algo coherente o que sencillamente era incapaz de seguir una simple conversación.

\- Te molesta? – Pregunto – Te incomoda que vayamos a compartir habitación? – le pregunto de nuevo desviando la mirada y soltando su mano.

\- No, por supuesto que no – reacciono de inmediato y por impulso volvió sujetar la mano de Ema siendo ella quien dejara esta vez tiernas caricias sobre la mano de la chica – Lo que me sorprende es que quieras compartir habitación conmigo, no sería eso incómodo para ti? Después de todo dijiste que estábamos separadas – dijo eso último desviando la mirada en el mismo instante en que Ema se volvió hacia ella, pero ambas evitando a toda costa romper el contacto la una de la otra.

-No te preocupes por eso si?, en otras circunstancias no dejaría ni que te acercaras, pero eres tu… y yo… quiero estar cerca de ti. – dijo soltando su mano para luego posarla sobre su mejilla dejando sobre ella una suave y tierna caricia, que fueran conscientes o no eso provoco una leve descarga en todo su cuerpo. Abby al contacto con Ema solo atino cerrar sus ojos y olvidarse de todo incluyendo el maldito dolor que acongojaba su cabeza, no está de más decir que mientras ellas estaban en su burbuja el espectador que tenían en el asiento delantero las veía con sumo interés y curiosidad.

\- Bueno bellas samas hemos llegado – se escuchó del asiento delantero luego de un largo rato de silencio, al no obtener respuesta el chico levanto su mirada al retrovisor y se percató que sus hermosas pasajeras estaba con los ojos cerrados – Ya decía yo que había mucho silencio de repente - dijo cuándo comprendió que las respiraciones de ambas chicas decían que estaban profundamente dormidas, se quedó observándolas con mucha curiosidad pues Abby se había acomodado sobre el regazo de Ema de tal forma que esta de forma subconsciente le acariciaba la cabeza. Jim termino de estacionar el coche y al bajar fue directo al lado donde estaba Ema.

\- Em…, Ema despierta estamos en casa – decía el chico a susurros para no asustarlas mientras tocaba su hombro con un leve movimiento para hacerla despertar – Tranquila cariño estas en casa – dijo en tono conciliador al ver el respingo de la chica.

\- Me quede dormida – dijo aun dormitada.

\- jajaja… si ya me di cuenta – dijo el chico en tono burlón – Qué hacemos con ella? La despertamos? –Preguntó – Aunque parece que estar muy cómoda y sería una lástima despertarle – le dijo mofándose de ella sin dejarla responder a ninguna de sus presuntas anteriores.

\- Serás idiota – espeto la chica – Aunque tienes razón, además los medicamentos que le administraron son muy fuertes y según el Dr. Travis la harán dormir mucho mientras esté tomándolos, dice que eso la le ayudara a relajarse y a que baje la inflamación que está provocando la contusión, me ayudas a llevarla arriba – pregunto en tono suplicante volteando a ver Abby profundamente dormida.

\- Claro – dijo el chico – Baja y ve a abrir y yo me haré cargo de ella – volvió a decir apartándose para que la chica pudiera salir, como pudo quito a Abby de su regazo, escuchando los quejidos de protesta por parte de la chica algo que si saber el motivo hizo que se le dibujara una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro – Hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así, podría decir que nunca te había visto de esta manera - dijo el chico viéndola curioso.

\- Cállate – le dijo sin poder refutarle nada más y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – Ten cuidado al subir – le pidió mientras ella iba a abrir la puerta del edificio.

\- Y ahora es cuando yo agradezco que no te hayas querido mudar al ático de la disquera – dijo el chico observando el complejo de departamentos de tres piso solamente.

\- Vivo sola Jimmy para que necesitaría tanto espacio – puntualizo la joven, el chico negó con la cabeza y dispuso a sacar a Abby del coche, una vez fuera fue con ella a la entrada y ya en el elevador soltó un comentario que hubiera preferido haberse guardado.

\- Esta chica es hermosa, cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en querer llevarte a la cama – soltó sin pensar pero al mismo tiempo arrepintiéndose de traer sus pensamientos en voz alta.

\- Demonios Jim deja de decir idioteces…

\- No son idioteces Ema… interrumpió el chico – Ella te gusta y no hay dudas que tú le gustas a ella y no dudo que si hay una oportunidad la desaproveche, no la conozco pero estoy seguro que no es de las que dejan escarpar las oportunidades, solo quiero que no te lastimen Em ni que te lastimes tu por estar metida en toda esta locura – concluyo el chico sin retirar su mirada de ella.

Salieron del ascensor y nadie dijo nada más, caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento una vez en la puerta Ema abrió y guio a Jim a su habitación donde él dejo a Abby sobre su cama. Jim se quedó un instante observando a Abby e intercalando su mirada con Ema y viceversa 'El destino y sus raros designios' pensó el joven, y salió de la habitación cuando vio que Ema buscaba algo de su ropa para cambiar a Abby, una vez fuera fue a la cocina y se puso a preparar café y algo para comer. Y mientras tanto en la habitación Ema intentaba ponerle algo más cono a Abby algo que no le estaba funcionando muy bien que se diga, pues se había quedado embelesada observando el torso de la chica que solamente había quedado cubierto por un top deportivo negro 'Diablos como se supone que podré dormir a su lado después de ver esto' expreso en voz alta recorriendo lentamente con su mirada el cuerpo de la hermosa morena que yacía en su cama, como pudo salió de su trance y logro colocarle una de sus camisetas que para su fortuna le quedaba algo holgada ya que la chica tenía menos proporciones que ella y media unos cinco centímetros menos, así que básicamente la parte superior estaba bien cubierta. Luego a tientas e intentando no mover más de la cuenta logro quitarle el pantalón comando que llevaba y las pesadas botas junglas 'Como puede llevar esas cosas?' exclamo tirando a un lado las enormes botas; dicen que la tentación es nuestra más grande perdición si sucumbimos a ella, justo como lo hizo Ema quien recorrió las torneadas piernas de aquella hermosa chica y una punzada de algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía se apodero de ella , por suerte su cerebro reacciono tirándole una manda encima para cubrirla y luego salió de la habitación. Al salir de la habitación y de camino a la cocina que es donde se escuchaba mucho movimiento vio que el chico tenía preparado algo de café y un par de sándwiches.

\- Ninguno de nosotros se percató de la hora son casi las 7:00 pm., y puedo apostar qué no has comido nada en todo el día – dijo el joven en tono apacible y dejando un sándwich frente a ella.

\- Es tan tarde, no me había percatado lo siento – dijo Ema tomando un sorbo de café.

\- Vamos Ema tienes que comer con un enfermo en esta casa basta y sobra – reto Jimmy a Ema al ver que ignoraba el sándwich, ella asintió y le dio un mordida al sándwich de queso que él puso frente a ella.

\- Gracias Jimmy, gracias por estar conmigo, por apoyarme en esta locura – agradecía al chico entre tiempos mientras se comía el sándwich.

\- No te preocupes Em siempre estaré aquí – dijo solemne – Solo prométeme que estarás bien – pidió encarecido.

\- Jim te seré sincera no sé lo que me pasa con ella, nunca antes había hecho nada parecido, pero ella es…, no sé…, es como sí…

\- Ella fuera la pieza faltante en tu rompecabezas – termino por ella y ella solo asintió sin decir nada – El destino juega de maneras extrañas Ema y nos hace llegar a nuestra persona destinada cuando menos lo esperamos – expreso serio y de una manera que Ema no supo cómo interpretar.

\- No lo sé Jim, lo que sí sé es que ella me atrae, me atrae mucho y no quiero que lo pase mal, además también me destroza la idea…, me destroza pensar que pueda odiarme por esto, me aterra más que mi vida cambie rotundamente, que pasara si la prensa se entera de esta estúpida locura en la que me he metido Jim, tienes idea de lo que esto pueda costarle a la disquera? – decía y preguntaba histérica.

\- Ema por Dios cálmate – pidió Jim lo que la prensa diga no tiene que importarte, lo único que debe hacerlo es lo que tú quieres y lo que los tuyos puedas querer para ti y de ante mano te digo que nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti, que estés bien y que seas feliz es lo único que nos importa y si tu felicidad es esa chica, pues entonces bienvenida sea, solo asegúrate antes que ella sepa todo lo que debe saber antes de que pase algo entre ustedes – expreso el chico dejándole un breve pero sentido abrazo y dándole a entender que no importa lo que ella decida, la apoyarían siempre y cuando el resultado fuera su felicidad.

\- Gracias Jim, pero por ahora tratare de evitar todo esto, no quiero que las cosas se compliquen más de lo que ya están, de lo contrario solo lograré que ella me odie – expreso al chico, terminando su comida y haciendo el intento de limpiar, pero Jimmy la detuvo.

-Deja eso Ema debes estar cansada vete a dormir yo me encargo de todo aquí y no te preocupes por mañana si te quedaras en casa hasta que así lo que lo creas pertinente, yo cubriré todo y Cammy puede ayudarme en sus ratos libres en lo que llega su fecha estimada para la gira, en caso que no podamos resolver algo te llamaremos por lo demás no deberás preocuparte por otra cosa que no sea esa hermosa morena de ojos achocolatados que tienes en tu habitación – diciendo lo último con sorna y diversión al ver la expresión de su amiga por haberse referido a Abby de esa manera.

\- Deja de intentar metérmela por los ojos 'Que de meterse se mete solita en lugares que no debería' – dijo y pensó ruborizándose arrancando una estrepitosa carcajada del chico por su causa.

\- Vete al diablo Jim – espeto la chica y se fue a su habitación.

\- Vaya por lo que veo esa chica saca lo mejor de ti Em, no te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres, pero asegúrate de poder dormir esta noche – le decía el chico mientras se partía de la risa al ver la reacción de su frustrada amiga.

Cuando Ema llego a la habitación se percató que Abby no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde le había dejado y seguía profundamente dormida, ya esperaba ella poder dormir así, se cambió de ropa y se preparó para dormirse de una vez, estando en cama se quedó al ras de orilla para tratar de no perturbar a Abby se dijo a si misma; cuando la verdad era que quería tirarse al piso y poner toda la distancia posible entre ambas, pues la chica le perturbaba en más de un sentido y lo único que deseaba era atraerla hacía ella y dormirse abrazando a esa hermosa morena que en tan poco tiempo le trastornaba el pensamiento. Entre vuelta y vuelta por fin estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando de repente sintió un peso sobre ella, Abby se había movido por la cama hasta la apartada orilla donde ella se encontraba; se había cruzado de tal forma que ya casi estaba sobre Ema, quien estaba acostada de lado y dándole la espalda; como pudo giro pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la cabeza de Abby había caído a la altura de su pecho y que su nueva postura solo había logrado que Abby se retorciera sobre ella hasta ajustarse perfectamente en una posición que era una clara invitación a que la abrazara 'Esto no me puede estar pasando' pensaba Ema intentando mover a Abby hacía el otro extremo de la cama lo más lejos posible de ella 'Dios en serio, en serio tenía que sentirme ahora atraída por una mujer; y más justamente tenía que ser por una que no está en condiciones de hacer nada sin que tenga que arrepentirse luego' seguía pensando y moviéndose para alejar la tentación de ella.

\- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando – dijo cuándo no fue capaz de seguir moviéndose pues Abby a un dormida demostraba tener más destreza que ella, ya que había logrado enrollarse a una de sus piernas, además de que había posado una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos lo que la había dejado fuera de combate – Cómo se supone que pueda dormir así – dijo al sentir las piernas de la morena entre las suyas y aún más cuando Abby comenzó a mover su mano de manera inconsciente sobre su pecho – Es como si intentara reconocerme – dijo tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar en ella un tierno beso, entre lazo sus manos y la otra la paso por debajo de su cuello y sujetándola por el hombro y con ayuda de sus piernas logro terminar de atraerla hacia ella para quedar así fundidas en cálido abrazo – Sea lo que sea que pase espero que no me odies cuando te recuperes y descubras que te mentí – hablo nuevamente y dejando un sentido beso sobre la cabeza de la chica- Dulces sueños Abby – murmuro apretando más su agarre para con ella, cuando meno lo acordó y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la chica aferrada a su regazo.

Pasaron las horas y la noche termino Ema no supo cuánto durmió, despertó vio el reloj sobre la mesita contigua a la cama eran más de las 9:30 am., 'Demonios me quede dormida y se supone que debía despertarla cada tanto para ver si estaba bien por lo de la contusión' exclamo bastante extrañada por la hora, pues por lo general su día comenzaba a las 7:00 am., para prepararse e ir a trabajar a las 8:00 am., por la hora dedujo que Jimmy se había ido a trabajar y que ella ni siquiera le había sentido, hizo un intento por levantarse pero el peso de la persona dormida sobre ella se lo impidió, mientras intentaba acomodar sus pensamientos sintió que Abby se había despertado; bajo su mirada para que sus ojos esmeraldas se cruzaran con unos confusos, molestos y asustados ojos color chocolate.

\- Buenos días corazón – saludo Ema a la morena que la miraba con cara de decepción y/o preocupación – Cariño que pasa? – pregunto con cautela al ver cierta incomodidad en ella 'Dios será que recordó todo y se está preguntando quién demonios soy donde esta y por qué estoy abrazándola?' pensaba Ema ya preocupada al ver que la chica seguía sin decir nada Abby contéstame por favor, estas bien? Te pasa algo? Te duele algo? – preguntaba precipitada una pregunta tras otra sin darle espacio para contestar, por lo que Abby optó por poner un dedo sobre sus labios dejando a Ema estática.

\- Son demasiadas preguntas y no me dejas contestar ninguna – contesto Abby viéndole a los ojos y perdiéndose en su verde mirar – Tienes ojos hermosos – dijo de repente sin apartar sus ojos de los de Ema – Debería recordarlo, sin embargo acabo de darme cuenta ahora que estoy así contigo – dijo apretándose a su cuerpo – Debería recordar cómo es despertar junto a ti – decía intercalado su tono de voz entre deseo y enfado Sin embargo estoy contigo aquí abrazándome y yo sintiéndome como si fuera la primera vez que estamos de esta manera - expreso cerrando sus ojos con exasperación. 'Si supieras que si es la primera vez' pensó Ema a un tiempo mientras afirmaba su agarre de forma protectora – Debería recordarte – decía aún con los ojos cerrados – En mis sueños, en mi mente, te juro que lo intente, intente recordarte mientras dormía – dijo abriendo los ojos y posándolos en esa hermosa rubia que la sostenía con cariño y firmeza como si nunca quisiera dejarla marchar – Pero no pude, no pude hacerlo – seguía diciendo pero esta vez dejando suaves caricias mientras su mano delineaba su rostro como si intentara reconocerle con cada roce – Demonios esto me exaspera no puedo…, no puedo recordarte Ema – dijo rozando su índice sobre los labios entre abiertos de Ema que luchaba por decir algo pero sin saber muy bien el que – No puedo recordarte más sin embargo no puedo evitar desear hacer esto – dijo dejando colgadas las palabras y sin que Ema lo esperar la beso, la beso de forma insegura al principio pero cuando Ema empezó a responder fue tornando aquel beso en un apasionante desenfreno…

 **Me quedo un poquito largo pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya saben cualquier comentario o sugerencia lo pueden hacer. Espero estén desfrutando leer la historia tanto como yo escribirla, Los personajes de la historia estan inspirados en los Personajes de Haruka y Michiru de la serie Sailor Moon de Naoko Teguchi, me encanta la pareja pero quise ver como se verían de una forma más real y personal. espero que lo que va de la historia les guste y ya saben cualquier cosa puede decir lo que sea y sugerirlo igual, como verán la historia esta adecuada a algunas de sus sugerencias en lo personal me gusta como quedo este capítulo y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, espero sus comentarios. Y nuevamente FELIZ AÑO!**


	6. Chapter 6 Recuerdos: El Comienzo

**Hola chicos/cas un placer para mi traerles es breve pero interesante capitulo espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas! Bueno ya estamos aquí nuevamente espero que disfruten la lectura...**

 **Capítulo 5. Recuerdos: Nuestra Historia (El Comienzo)**

\- No puedo recordarte, sin embargo no puedo evitar hacer esto – fue lo único que dijo para comenzar el beso más inseguro que estaba segura había dado en toda su vida y más aún cuando estaba claro que Ema no estaba disfrutándolo; sino que parecía estar asustada por lo que ella estaba haciendo, cuando decidió que era suficiente y separarse de Ema esta tomo su rostro entre sus manos y torno su in seguro beso en uno suave, delicado pero apasionado lleno de sensaciones que estaba segura no había sentido jamás antes de Ema y suponía que tampoco las sentiría con otra después de ella, pensando lo último al recordar que ya no estaban juntas como pareja, se negó a pensar en 'tonterías' según ella al menos por el momento teniendo muy en cuenta que haría todo lo posible para según ella reconquistar a Ema, con ese pensamiento profundizo más el beso pidiéndole permiso a Ema con su lengua para hacerlo, lo que Ema acepto gustosa abriéndose a Abby más de lo que debería o de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, sin preverlo de un profundo y apasionado beso empezaron las caricias que llevaban una clara invitación a seguir y terminar el apasionado y descontrolado juego que sus bocas iniciaron, pero era claro que no debía pasar aún y como por arte de un milagro la razón regreso a Ema y logro difícilmente separarse de Abby.

\- No Abby… No debemos hacer esto – dijo una sofocada Ema una vez que pudo separarse de la otra chica.

\- Por qué no?... Te deseo, me deseas, qué está mal?, Por qué debemos parar? – pregunto Abby a Ema una vez que recobro el sentido y fue capaz de emitir palabra.

\- No se trata de deseo Abby, en este momento no sería capaz ni siquiera de engañarme a mi misma si te dijera que no te deseo – dijo volteando su rostro para recomponerse del sonrojo estaba segura cruzaba por su cara – Solo quiero que seas tú, quiero que cuando me hagas el amor por primera vez.., quiero decir por primera vez desde que terminamos…, quiero que seas completamente tú, que recuerdes quien eres, quiero que ambas nos conozcamos, que ninguna se arrepienta luego lo entiendes? – pregunto seria pero con suplica – No dudes que te deseo Abigail Rivers, pero quiero que comprendas que deseo sentirte completa, no con dudas, ni distraída preguntándote si antes era así o no?, o quien sabe que más…, espero me comprendas el por qué debemos detenernos ahora, el cielo sabe que es lo más difícil y doloroso que he hecho nunca – dijo en tono solemne mientras dejaba una tierna caricia en su mejilla y un suave pero sentido beso sobre su boca. Abby no sabía que decir, pero sabía que Ema llevaba razón , pero la verdad era que ella anhelaba que Ema la tocara; no sabía porque pero quería sentirse completa y estaba segura que solo lo haría hasta que esa despampanante rubia con esmeraldas en sus ojos la reclamara como suya.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que llevas razón, lo dejaremos así por ahora; pero luego me contaras como nos conocimos, como era cuando estábamos juntas, que demonios fue lo que hice para que te alejaras de mi y por qué ese idiota vive contigo – dijo tajante y segura que Ema haría lo que decía, pues su tono no dejaba puesto para negativas; pero bueno no podía estar más equivocada.

\- Te equivocas Abigail Rivers no te diré nada que tu no recuerdes, puedo decirte quien soy y lo que hago para que aprendas a conocerme 'de nuevo', puedo hablarte de Jimmy y del porque vive conmigo aunque eso ya lo hizo él, pero no me sacaras nada más; lo que puedas recordar lo recordaras sola, así cuando te recuperes ni tú ni yo nos arrepentiremos de haber dicho o hecho nada que no debiéramos entendido? – dijo Ema aun más tajante y segura que ella.

\- Estoy empezando a sospechar que solo usas mi nombre completo cuando estas furiosa conmigo, pero de acuerdo será como dices, siempre que me permitas quedarme a tu lado, tendría que haber sido muy idiota para arriesgarme a perderte eres muy especial y nadie me plantado la cara tan bien como tú, quiero que al final de todo esto me dejes repararlo…, quiero que me dejes reparar sea lo que sea haya hecho mal, quiero que me permitas volver, que me permitas quedarme a tu lado siempre – dijo sin saber que más hacer o decir para convencer a Ema de darle otra oportunidad y para ocultar su sollozo y su triste mirar se abrazo nuevamente a Ema.

Ema no dudo en sostener su abrazo sintiéndose extremadamente culpable Abby no la conocía y estaba ahí intentando no llorar por haber sido la supuesta causa probable de dañar una relación inexistente.

\- Tranquila cariño – dijo Ema en tono sublime – No te preocupes por algo de lo que no estás segura y de lo cual no tienes idea de que paso – volvió a decir abrazándola aún más fuerte (recuerden siguen en cama y acostadas) – Lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotras deberás recordarlo sola, pero no pienses que fue tu culpa, sea lo que sea lo recordaras todo tarde o temprano 'Y yo espero que no me odies cuando lo hagas' – añadió mentalmente – No te estreses ni te exasperes con eso – volvió a apretarla y coloco un suave beso sobre su cabeza incitándola nuevamente a que volviera a dormir; y así entre una caricia y otra, entre un mimo y otro volvieron a quedarse dormidas, esta vez abrazadas como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, como si sus cuerpos hubiesen nacido para encajar perfectamente el uno con el otro…

 **Hasta aquí este breve capítulo espero les haya gustado... Ya casi llega el final el el siguiente capítulo será Recuerdos: Nuestra Historia (La convivencia) que opinan cuando tiempo debería ponerles para regresarle los recuerdos a Abby; 3 días o 1 semana? opinen y de acuerdo con su opinión extenderé el lapso de tiempo que pasen juntas antes de descubir sus recuerdos. Eso hará más interesante la trama.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me alegra saber que les ha gustado la historia y no se preocupen pueden decir todo lo que piensan, eso me servirá para mejorar mis fallas, de echo agradezco mucho que lo hagan, así que pierdan cuidado que estoy** **aquí para todo lo que tengan que decir. Gracias por Leer! Hasta Pronto...!**


End file.
